Silent Screams for Help
by MinaVarsra
Summary: I'm back! Seto and Jou are both abused by their fathers. They are forced to work on a school project together! Yaoi funness!Yaoi, abuse, possible lemonsSorry to those of you who have been waiting a long time for this!
1. Nightmares and School

I don't own Yugioh, so please don't sue.

YAY! Finally posting on my new name!

Background: YAY! My first kaiba/jou fic! I'm so excited. This fic is a redo of a story I wrote a few weeks ago. My sister had to write a story with the title "A Tale of Two ----" and make something up. It seemed rather easy…I had done it when I was in that class, but my sister was being stupid and decided to take all my chores in return for me writing the story. So this is that story…w/a new title, rewritten and extended!

Note: I welcome constructive criticism. If I have major mistakes…or I make a confusing statement…just tell me, but if you have a problem w/yaoi or you just hate my fic, keep it to yourself because I don't like flames!

00000000 Chapter 1 000000000

A small boy hid behind the mahogany desk; a look of terror etched across his face. "Come out you spineless coward," a dark voice demanded. The boy knew that the desk would not help him, but despite all logic he refused to budge.

The man, a dark silhouette hidden by shadows, stormed across the room and around the table. "What is the matter with you, boy?"

"I'm sorry, father. I was tired! I was trying to read, I really was! But it is so late and I haven't even had dinner yet."

"You may eat after you finish your studies, now get back to work!" His voice left no room for argument. In the Kaiba household there was no time for anything but work.

"But father I…" the boy was cut off by a sharp punch to the face. The younger Kaiba staggered back in shock. It was the first time his father had ever hit him.

00000000 End Dream 000000000

Seto Kaiba shot up in his bed. He hated his nightmares of his father and his abusive nature. Although this particular memory was not as violent as the others, it meant more to Seto than all the others combined. That was the punch that led to all the years of physical abuse.

Seto looked around his room, as if expecting his father to be standing near him, waiting to hit him for sleeping again. Finding himself alone, he rose to get his morning shower. He wanted to get to school early today. His teacher was planning to assign his class with a group project. Not being one for social activity, Seto was prepared to talk his teacher into giving him a different assignment.

"I just pray he's in a reasonable mood today."

00000000 At School 000000000

"Mr. Torres, I wanted to speak to you about our projects that you will be assigning today," Seto started.

"No," was the only thing Mr. Torres said. He didn't bother looking up to see the tall brunette he knew was standing over him.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I know you, Mr. Kaiba; you want me to exclude you from the group projects. You think I will bend to your will because you are such a powerful business man." Mr. Torres looked up at this point to stare at Seto.

"I believe," he continued, "that you need this project more than anyone else. You need some human interaction. You don't have any friends and I don't think you've ever said one nice word to anyone."

Seto glared at Mr. Torres "I do not need nor want friends, and making me do this project will not change that. I refuse to do the assignment"

Mr. Torres began to speak again when students began to walk through the doors. He lowered his voice so that only Seto could hear, "You will do this project Mr. Kaiba, or I will fail you and I know that even one failing grade could cost you custody of your younger brother.(1) Now please be seated so I can begin class."

Seto did as he was told and took his seat. As much as he hated to admit it, his teacher had amazing power over his entire life. _If I fail I will be breaking the judge's orders, and he will take Mokuba away from me. _Seeing no other choice, Seto decided that he would have to do this assignment. He just hoped he wasn't paired with Joey Wheeler.

0000000000 End Chapter 1 0000000000000

(1) In my story Seto has to attend school to maintain a semi-normal lifestyle in order to keep custody of Mokuba, because he is so young and that is what the Judge said.

Hmmm….I wonder who Seto will be paired with.

Please Review! It doesn't have to be much…you can say "I read the story" for all I care…so long as I get a review!


	2. Jou

Hello all! As you can see this is my new name! Yay for me! I wanted to put up some more warning that weren't on the summary so here are all of them together!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Abuse, Rape, Lemons, Anzu bashing, Otogi bashing, Character death (not telling who) and there might be more that I can't remember.

Fox-Forbidden-Child: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one and the rest too! Thank you for reviewing!

Puffin: As you can see, this is my new name. I hope you like the rest of my story as much as the beginning, if not more. Thanx for the review, I really appreciate it!

Flame Swordswoman: Thank you for the tips. I can guarantee you that this one will be original. I've already planned out most of the plot in my head…kinda…and Seto is definitely NOT going to invite Jou to live w/him. And as you can see, I did change the summary! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanx again!

aura-chan the neko-jin: I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't really going to include Anzu when I first thought of this story, but I decided to bash her in this chapter just for you! Hope you enjoy, and thanx for the review!

Darkwitch17+Buni: Thank you for the review. There will be one death in this fic if that makes you happy. Enjoy!

000000000 Chapter 2 00000000

Jou woke up with a foul taste in his mouth. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his own blood from the night before. Jou had come home late that night after going to the movies with his friends. His father had been drinking and beat his son as soon as he came home.

Jou ignored the pain burning through his body as he got out of his makeshift bed. He needed to shower and get to school. Jou was always late for school, which always resulted in after school detention. Jou didn't really mind the detention so much as the beatings that came with home arriving late. Today Jou planned to get home on time, and maybe get a little cleaning done.

After his shower Jou crept to his father's room. Just as he thought, his father was dead asleep. _Well, that's a relief! The last thing I need is for him to make me late for school again. _Jou thought to himself. Jou went about his morning routines quickly and silently.

Before long he was out in the street walking to school. Jou took one last look at his house before turning the corner. It was an old battered building. The walls looked as if they had fallen down fifty years ago and had been propped up by sticks ever since. It was made worse by the surrounding buildings. The entire neighborhood looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Jou hated his old house and the man who owned it, his abusive father, Wheeler

0000000 At School 00000000

Jou walked in a few seconds before the final bell rang. Mr. Torres was very surprised to see him. "Well, Mr. Wheeler, it is nice to see you on time."

"What can I say; I'm just eager to learn today!" Jou had a reputation for hating school, as well as being late. As soon as he said this the entire class broke out in laughter, except for Seto. Once the class was calm Mr. Torres decided to begin assigning the projects.

"Malik and Marik." The boys gave each other high fives.

"Honda and Yugi." Honda and Yugi were Jou's best friends. Jou was usually paired with one of them, so after hearing they were paired he was curious as to who he would get to work with. He hoped it was someone smart so he wouldn't have to do any work.

"Yami and Anzu." Anzu squealed and hugged Yami. Yami twitched and tried to pull her off. It was no secret that Anzu liked Yami, but he was involved with Yugi, and didn't really like her.

"Ryou and Bakura." The list went on until the very end. There were only two people left and everyone knew who they were. The only thing left to see were the boy's reactions.

"Seto and Jou." Seto had figured around half way through the list that Mr. Torres would pair him with Jou, simply out of spite. He really wasn't surprised when he heard his name. Jou, on the other hand, was shocked.

Jou jumped up. "What the hell! I don't want to be paired with moneybags! He will try to rip my head off, or kill me, or something!"

"You stupid dog. If I were to rip your head off it would kill you."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I want you to pay attention to me, now. Any problems you two have will need to be settled later. I need to continue on with my class," Mr. Torres yelled at them.

_Damn, I can't believe I'm stuck with moneybags! _Jou thought with a sigh. _Oh well, at least it's not as bad as it could have been. I could have gotten Anzu._

00000000 Day Dream 0000000

"Ok Jou, now it's time to add the flour." Anzu says in her annoying high pitched voice. "Now remember, I'm your friend and I will always be here for you. Good luck measuring the flour!"

Jou measures out the flour and adds it to the mix. He starts mixing the batter when Anzu starts to talk again.

"I'm so glad we are working together Jou. This is such a great opportunity to bring our friendship to new levels. What could be more friendly than baking a cake together. I am so happy!" Anzu squeals while jumping around the kitchen.

"Friendship, friendship, friendship…." Anzu's voice fades out as Jou comes out of his day dream.

00000000 End Day Dream 000000000

Jou shuddered at the thought. _Yea, Kaiba is defiantly the better choice._

Mr. Torres explained their project and all of the requirements. They were going to have to research different cultures. They would have to write papers and turn inposter boards. The groups would also have to prepare a native dish from their country to share with the class. "Alright class, we need to see what countries the groups are doing."

"We call Egypt!" Malik and Marik screamed at the same time.

"Alright."

"Wait," Yami yelled, "Why do they get to do Egypt? I want to do my project on Egypt!"

"Well, What about me?" Bakura yelled to the pharoh. "I want to do Egypt as well!"

Mr. Torres silenced the boys. "I don't see what is so special about doing your report on Egypt, but since none of you can agree I will choose who does it."

The Egyptians looked at him expectantly. There was a pause, and right before any of them had a chance to take out their items he spoke up. "Jou and Seto can do Egypt." The yamis were furious as their teacher assigned the rest of the countries. Jou just laughed at them for a moment before realizing he didn't know anything about Egypt other than what he was told in the dueling competitions. _Ah, shit. _He thought.

00000000 End Chapter 2 00000000000

Well, I hope you liked it! If anyone has any tips or suggestions for my story please tell me! I have my plot thought out, but I don't have a lot of details. For instance, I didn't plan on bashing Anzu in this fic, but since it was suggested I went for it. So yea, tell me what you want to see and I will try to fit it in!


	3. Lunch and Psychiatrists!

Hello all my readers! I was hoping to update sooner, but unfortunately I've been really sick for the past few days…then I got wonderful writers-block. I apologize for this chapter if it sux. I'm just trying to work through the writer's block, and hope it's gone by the next chapter.

aura-chan the neko-jin: Glad you liked the anzu bashing! I think I'm gonna avoid talking about her for the rest of the fic tho, cuz she annoys me too much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap!

Insane Miko: Thanks for the review! I think this chapter is longer than the others…maybe. Please keep reading, hope you enjoy!

Anyways, I would like to introduce my darker side…Vana Krisum!

Vana: Go to hell

Vana was writing way before I started (she is in my head and she tells me stories) She has a tendency to control my writing. All angsty writing and dark humor is all her fault! Since she is the most normal person I know(which is really sad), she will be playing the part of Seto's psychiatrist! Yay for Vana!

On with the fic!

0000000000 Chapter 3 000000000

The morning passed slowly for Seto and Jou. After world history with Mr. Torres, they both went to math and then to science. Jou was extremely happy that they had A lunch.

At lunch, Seto sat alone in a quiet part of the cafeteria. He usually read or worked on his company with his ever-present laptop. Today, however, he decided to start researching Egypt. Like Jou he didn't have very much information other than what he learned in the duel tournaments.

Jou, on the other hand, was stuffing his face with as much food as possible. He and the rest of the friendship orgy all sat at the same table everyday. Most of them tried to ignore Jou as much as possible while he was eating; it was a disgusting sight. Once Jou finished, he joined the conversation.

"I hate this stupid project!" Malik wailed.

"That's just because you didn't get to do Egypt." Yugi replied.

"Any country would have been better than France!" Malik wailed in the same high pitched voice. "Everything they do is stupid, and their food is hard to pronounce!"

"At least you aren't stuck with Kaiba." Jou said.

Malik thought about this for a minute before laughing. "I guess you're right. I would hate to have to cook with him."

"Shit! I wasn't even thinking about the cooking! I was too busy worrying about putting the rest of the project together."

Marik, who had been trying to ignore his hikari's whining, started to laugh. "Let's be honest Jou. You weren't thinking about the project at all. You were trying to think of a way to get Kaiba in bed without tying him down."

"Take that back." Jou hissed. His fists were clenched, and he was giving Marik his best glare.

"Alright I take it back." Everyone stared in shock. "You don't want to go to be in Kaiba's bed. You'd rather be under his desk."

Jou jumped up and threw Marik out of his chair. "Shut the hell up you pervert!" Everyone in the cafeteria, including Seto looked over to their table. Marik was on the ground looking up to Jou. "I'm not a fucking _fag_ like you!" He yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

The friendship orgy watched as Jou stomped off. Yami was the first to recover. He turned to ask his hikari what was up with Jou when he noticed that Yugi was in tears.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked.

Yugi turned to him, still crying. "I didn't know Jou had a problem with us being gay."

"Fuck him!" Malik said rather loudly. He was really fond of Jou, and he had thought Jou had accepted all of them.

"I'm sure Jou doesn't hate us for that." Yami told them. "He was probably just upset about Marik suggesting that he liked Kaiba, and let his anger take over. Don't worry about it."

Anzu started to speak, but her friendship speech was cut off by Yami putting a hand over her mouth.

Yugi and Malik just nodded to Yami's idea. The rest of the table, who had been silent most of the period, just went back to their lunch. They were used to Jou over reacting to stupid comments.

Seto had watched the scene at the friendship orgy's table with interest. He hadn't heard the part about him; just Jou yelling at Marik. He laughed to himself. _I suppose their little gang isn't as close as everyone thought, but I really was under the impression that Jou was gay like the rest._

000000000 After School Seto 0000000000

Seto was usually the last one out of the classroom at the end of the day. He normally didn't feel very rushed to get out, but today he was the first out. He had a very important appointment today.

Seto's limo picked him up and took him to a small building. He went into the building quickly, trying to avoid any one seeing him.

"I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Krisum." He said in his business tone.

"Go right in." The annoying receptionist chirped. Seto was sure that she had to be related to Anzu with the way she bounced around happy all day.

Seto walked into Dr. Krisum's office. It was a large living room looking office. There were 2 couches and a chair off to the side. There was also a coffee table in the middle, with a recording device on top. Seto sat on the longer couch, as Dr. Krisum was sitting on the smaller of the couches.

Dr. Krisum was a short, small woman. She had dark brown eyes and red hair. She was wearing a long skirt and matching blouse. She was Seto's psychiatrist and had been since his father died. Seto had no problem admitting (at least not to himself and Dr. Krisum) that he needed mental help after everything Gozoburo did to him.

"So, Seto, how are we feeling today?" She asked.

"Fine. Today was rather uneventful. I did have another dream last night though."

"What was the dream about?"

"It's the same one I've been having every night for the past three weeks!" He snarled.

"I see. The one when he first hit you?"

"Yes. I really don't think going over it every week is really helping me. I want to know how to stop it. I've been taking all of my medications like you said and nothing is working."

Dr. Krisum looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we should try focusing on something else then."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking we might be able to play a game that I really enjoy." Dr. Krisum had a strange look in her eyes that Seto didn't like.

"What game?"

"I say a word or phrase and you say the first thing that comes into your head."

Seto sighed in relief. He though she was planning something a little more evil than a word association game. "Alright go for it."

Dr. Krisum took out a pad of paper and pencil. "Is your mind clear?" Seto nodded. "First word: Cat."

"Fish."

"Dog."

"Jou." Dr. Krisum didn't know about Jou so she raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"Plane."

"Sky."

"Shower."

"Singing."

"Drugs."

"Malik." Another raised eyebrow.

"Games."

"Kaiba corp." _What a surprise._ Dr. Krisum thought.

"Family."

"Mokuba."

... (insert more random words)

"Mother."

"Father."

"Heart."

"Cards."

"Abuse."

"Jou." Dr. Krisum was shocked. She was expecting something about the elder Kaiba. She decided to alter her pre-made list of words for the moment.

"Jou." She said.

"Beautiful." Seto said as quickly as he had said the rest of the words. His eyes, which had closed at the beginning of the game, flew open. "No! I didn't mean that!" HE yelled.

"In this 'game' everything that is said comes from your subconscious."

Seto made a face. "I didn't mean it. Why the hell did you say his name anyways?"

"You said it twice during our game. I wanted to know who he was."

"When did I say his name?"

"After 'dog' and 'abuse.' Am I to assume you verbally abuse this boy by calling him a dog, or something to that effect."

Seto looked at her for a minute. She could really freak him out at times. But although it was the truth, he knew there was more to the second time than she thought. "I do call him a dog, but that isn't why I said his name after 'abuse' His father abuses him."

"And you know this how?"

"Everyone in the school knows it. He thinks he's hiding it by lying about his wounds, but its all bullshit. His friends know too, but they avoid the subject. They don't want him to feel uncomfortable."

"So…he's like you?"

"What? He is not like me at all! He's a stupid dog. Nothing more."

"Tell me about him. Just give me a description without calling him names."

Seto sighed. "His name is Joey Wheeler ((AN: I know I'm supposed to be using Japanese names, but I dunno how to spell joey's. You know who I'm taking about so no worries)) But his friends call him Jou."

"Like you did earlier?"

"Yes…What? No! Shut up and listen! He has blond hair and chocolate colored eyes. He can be stupid sometimes. He is extremely easy to piss off. I told you his father beats him. He always has bruises all over him, but other than that he has great skin. His lying skills suck. That's about it."

"You forgot to mention he's beautiful." She said with a snicker.

"He is not."

"Is he gay?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Seto growled at her. "I thought he was gay, but he made a big scene in the cafeteria today about not being a fag."

"Maybe he was embarrassed about it."

"Most of his friends are gay. There's Yami and Yugi, Malik and Marik, Ryou and Bakura, and I'm pretty sure Otogi is gay even though he's single now. If he was gay, it really wouldn't matter to anyone."

"Time!" Dr. Krisum shouted.

"What?"

"Time's up. It's been an hour."

Seto stood up and left. _That wasn't how I was expecting to spend my time with Dr. Krisum. I think that was the first time I didn't talk about my father. But, I don't see how that helped me._

000000000000 End Chapter 3 0000000000000

Yay! It's done. Next chapter will be Joey after lunch until…whenever I stop writing. Chapter 4 may take a while because I have 4 AP exams (Bio, Stats, Euro and Comp sci) coming up soon and I need to start studying. I may have it out soon…but probably not until after exams are over, which is like in 3 weeks.

Note: If I get reviews I might be motivated to write more before exam week ;)

Vana: Mina spent hours on this so review or die bitches!


	4. Apologies and Confessions

Killerdoodlebug:

I guess you'll never update on this fic. I love fics like this so much, and it just about kills me when I find out that the author quit it long ago. sniffle why is world so cruel!

I just realized something….it kills me too when I find out about other authors quitting, so as a special present to you and everyone else who reviewed I'm going to keep writing this story…even if it kills me.

Vana: I can't believe it took so long to get you back at the keyboard!

Mina: I'm sorry! I lost inspiration!

Vana: What happened to "three weeks?"

Mina: I thought I said 3 months.

Vana: Liar….start writing.

000000000 Begin chapter 4 0000000000000

Classes after lunch went very slow for Jou. He tried his best to avoid all of his friends. He knew that he was going to have to confront them eventually, but he wanted to calm down first. He decided that he would talk with Yugi first, since he was the most understanding.

After school Jou was the last one out of the classroom; a definite switch from the normal routine. When he was finished getting his books from his locker, he walked out of the building to see all of his friends (the whole friendship orgy) standing around talking. When Jou approached most of them left, not wanting to deal with him after his little incident.

Yami, Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou were the only ones who stayed to talk to him. Anzu was the first to speak. "Hey Jou, are you ok?"

"Uh….yea, look guys, I'm really sorry about that little outburst."

"Would you mind telling us what that was all about?" Yami demanded instead of asked. He was standing slightly in front of his hikari, who looked like he was going to cry again.

Jou noticed this and replied, "If it's ok with Yugi, I would like to talk to him alone about it first, then I'll talk to the rest of you."

"I think that would be a great idea." Yugi replied before Yami had a chance to stop him. Yami nodded in response and him and Anzu walked away to get on the bus, leaving Ryou, Jou and Yugi.

"I had better be going as well. I don't think Bakura will wait for me and I don't want to walk." Ryou said and walked towards the student parking lot.

Finally alone, Yugi and Jou walked along in silence for a couple blocks before Yugi started to talk.

"Do you hate us?"

"What?" Jou shouted, shocked from Yugi's blunt statement. "Of course I don't hate you."

"Why did you say that then?"

"I was angry that Marik was suggesting that I wanted to do that kind of stuff with Kaiba."

"That's what Yami said."

"But you don't believe him?"

Yugi looked up at Jou with his big puppy-dog eyes. Jou twitched, then sighed.

"Alright, that isn't exactly why I was mad."

"So, you do hate us?"

"**NO**….I mean, no. Well, I just don't want anyone to know about my…secret."

"Jou, I hate to break it to you, but I think everyone in the school thinks that you are gay, or at least bi."

Jou sighed again. "I guess I thought that if everyone thought that I was straight they wouldn't find out about me liking _him._"

Yugi stared wide-eyed at his friend. "You like Marik?"

"WHAT? How did you get that?"

"I thought that since you were yelling at him about it, he was the one you liked and you were trying to hide it by getting mad at him for thinking you were gay. It's probably a good idea since Malik would probably kill you."

Jou looked at the smaller boy in disbelief. "Yug, haven't you known me long enough to know that I could never in a million years like a psychopath like Marik."

"So, who do you like?"

"The person who started this mess!"

"But…Marik started this by suggesting you liked Kaiba."

"Kaiba!" Jou shouted.

"What about him? I'm really confused…oh…Oh…OH MY GOSH! You like Kaiba!" Yugi screamed while pointing at his best friend.

"Ak!" Jou squeaked. "Don't yell so loud! What if someone hears you?"

Jou and Yugi found themselves in front of Yugi's home rather quickly. Yugi had decided to run and pull Jou along so they could have more privacy. When they got there they told Yami that they would be in Yug's room and asked not to be disturbed.

"Ok," Yugi said once they were on his bed. "Tell me everything."

"Well, it started a while ago. I started to notice that instead of hating him, I was developing a bit of a crush on him. I've liked him for a few months. I guess there isn't much else to say."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well, the lunch scene made it pretty obvious….i'm going to deny everything!"

Yugi bit his lip and was silent for a while before continuing, "You aren't going to tell him?"

"Of course I'm not going to tell him! That's nothing short of committing suicide!"

Yugi laughed. "Ok then. Maybe you should call everyone else and apologize."

"Good idea." So after talking with Yami, who was still downstairs, Jou called everyone and talked to them about lunch. He told them that he was sorry, and that he was in fact gay as well. He claimed that he was still uncomfortable with himself, and it had nothing to do with them. Throughout his conversations he never mentioned Kaiba, except when he talked to Marik; but that was only to tell him not to bring the blue eyed duelist up again.

After calling everybody Jou went home for the night and, thankfully, avoided his dad for once.

000000000000000000000000 End 00000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's so short, but at least everyone knows I'm not quitting just yet.

Please review! It means so much to me to get reviews! It inspires me!

Vana: The moron returned to her dead story after 3 months just because of one person's review (for which even I am grateful) so imagine what a whole bunch might do for her.

Mina: I'm not a moron. But please review!


	5. A New Day

Yes! Another chapter….I know all of you are thinking the same thing!

Don't forget to review at the end!

Warning for kiddies….please don't read this if you are a kid (Mmeans not for kids) or are easily offended by male/male relationships!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000 Kaiba Mansion 0000000000000

Seto had never felt so good in his life. Jou was kissing him in the middle of his bedroom; both having given up on their studies for the time being. Jou's skilled tongue easily claimed dominance over his own inexperienced one.

Jou's hand moved all over the older boy's body until coming to the buttons on his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned each of them. Once all of them were taken care of he slid Seto's shirt down his arms and tossed it to the floor. Jou continued to slide his hands along Seto's body until he came to the edge of his pants. He slipped his hand in between his boxer and his pants to cup his erection.

"Quite the big boy, aren't we Seto?" Jou smirked. Seto was so lost in his pleasure that he wasn't paying attention. "Seto?" Jou asked more harshly. Seto focused his eyes on his boyfriend, shocked by his severity.

"SETO!"

Seto jumped up in bed. Dazed for a minute, he finally realized Mokuba was calling him from the other side of his door.

"I'm awake Mokuba!"

"About time! And you didn't have to snap at me. You are going to be late if you don't get in the shower soon." Mokuba left his brother to get ready, as he went to the kitchen.

As Mokuba was leaving, Seto noticed that his shower this morning was going to have to be a cold one. Growling, he got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't understand why he had that dream, or why something like a make out session had caused him a painful erection. "What was I thinking? It's not like me to have this sort of dream. Especially not about some worthless mutt." He thought as his lower regions became acquainted with his hand. "I guess it's better than memories of my father."

After his shower he dressed and got ready for school. Everything went smoothly until he got to Mr. Torres' class.

0000000000000000 At Jou's 000000000000000000

Jou woke up to the sound of his door being smashed in. He looked up from his bed to see his father towering over him. "Dumb brat! You didn't come home last night." He yelled; the slur in his voice indicating that he was somewhat drunk.

"I came home before you got here! That's why you didn't see me come in." Jou said calmly.

"Don't be such a smart ass!" The large man charged over to him and punched him in the eye. Jou knew it was going to leave a mark, but that was the least of his worries. He had to get out before his dad became more violent. Unfortunately as he was trying to get away his father caught him by the hair and kneed him in the stomach.

Jou instantly started to cough up blood. He fell to the ground with a thunk. The elder man started to kick him in the sides. Jou tried his best not to cry, but as always, he failed miserably.

Eventually Mr. Wheeler tired of beating his son and retired to his room for the rest of the morning. Jou pulled himself up after a while and moved to the bathroom. He showered quickly and got dressed. Jou left the house 10 minutes later than usual, which meant he was going to be in big trouble with Mr. Torres.

When Jou got to the school everybody was already inside the building in class. He walked down the deserted halls, limping from the morning's beatings. When he walked through the door to Mr. Torres' room everybody looked up to see him.

"Mr. Wheeler, I will not tolerate you interrupting my class with your tardies."

"I'm sorry sir. Some college punks jumped me and tried to steal my stuff." That was when everyone noticed the large bruise that had begun to form around Jou's eye. It was surprising that they had not seen it before that, as it was close to covering half his face.

"I see. Perhaps you should go to the nurse." Mr. Torres, like everyone else, knew about Jou's father, but obviously did not want to bring it up in front of the class.

"I'm fine. I get into fights all the time. I'll heal with or without a nurse, but for all of your fussing about interruptions you sure aren't doing a lot of teaching."

"Take your seat!" The teacher yelled. He cared about his unfortunate student, but he did not appreciate his smart mouth. After Jou was seated he continued his lecture.

Seto was shocked by Jou's appearance. He felt an overwhelming hatred for Jou's father. He tried to convince himself it was because of the pain he had to suffer when he was a child, but he knew better. The young CEO never sympathized with anyone, no matter their situation. There were hundreds of thousands of abused people, and he didn't care about any of them, but Jou was different.

Towards the end of class Mr. Torres told them to pair off into their groups and to begin working on their projects. Jou moved over to sit with Seto to start working.

"Alright, how much do you know about Egypt?" He asked in a bored voice.

"I did some research on it last night. I guess it's safe to assume you didn't do anything."

"Damn it Kaiba! It was the first fucking day, you really think I would waste my time working on it when I had more important things to do?"

Kaiba smirked at him. "Yes, I suppose that working as hard as you do with your company; homework was the least important thing you had to do. Oh wait, you don't work…that's me. Maybe you were busy hanging out with your little friends."

"Fuck you."

"If you want to, I won't stop you."

Jou froze. The two boys looked straight into each others eyes before Jou finally looked away. "You are a fucking pervert, moneybags."

"How can I help myself when you keep saying fuck every other word?"

Luckily, both boys were saved by the sound of the bell, which effectively ended their conversation. For the rest of the morning Jou thought about what Kaiba had said. "Why would he say something like that, and what the hell did he mean?" Jou thought.

Seto was also having similar thoughts. "Why did I say that? I can't believe myself! What did I seriously think was going to happen?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Super special thanks to: Nachzes Black Rider, Generally Maz, Mandy loves kai, yami Pandora, shadowy fluffball, fireiegurl, molko-surprises-me, killerdoodlbug, marikslildevil, fallend-angel-or repression, dragon goddess04, kiquels-lover, kaoru, flame swordswoman, yami's chan, freez, and anyone else who reviewed! (but I think I got them all)

Next time: lunch again and after school fun! Yayness! Here's a little sneak-peak!

_Seto grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Jou cringed and shielded his face. Seto let go immediately noticing the look of pure terror on the other boy. Jou lowered his arm slowly. For the second time that day they were locked in each other's gazes._

"_Leave me alone." Jou said, almost desperately._

"_No one should be left alone." Was the CEO's soft reply._

_Jou turned and bolted out the door. He wouldn't let the cold hearted duelist tell him what was right or wrong. He had plenty of friends to fall back on, and he didn't need Kaiba._

Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be long, and may take some time….especially since school just started like, 4 days ago!

Please review!

Vana: Now taking donations (reviews) for the mentally challenged (Mina)

Mina: I'm not challenged/tries to bite ear/


End file.
